Mortals and Demimortals
by LoverBoi2000
Summary: When the two collide, there is no telling what could happen. Rated T: mentions of sex, minor mentions of addictive materials, minor swearing (quantity) Not recommended for children under the age of 13
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. I'm gonna try this, hopefully it goes well!**

_**Dislaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**_

Carrie sighed. She pushed her brown hair behind her head as her best friend slash crush rejected yet another girl, but she could expect nothing less from the infamous Percy Jackson, Goode High's resident hottie. He was the captain of the football and soccer teams, and was part of a year-round swim club, considering Goode High did not offer his favorite sport. As of now he was under fire from a complete slut. Georgina Medie **(A.N. mean in Romanian)**. She had worn silicone bras since sixth grade, and now pushed the limits to the dress code. Helen didn't even feel comfortable explaining what she was wearing. As Percy finally got the broad off of him, Carrie walked to dining hall for the final lunch before winter break. Carrie really hoped he was waiting for Carrie for a girlfriend. Her friends knew it too! He was waiting for her! Just the way he would look at her was enough to know that he liked her.

Carrie had been convinced since Percy Jackson had first walked through the halls of Goode that he was half-god. He was so gentle, so kind, so thoughtful of others, yet so hot too! With his bedhead-totally-sexy hair, aesthetically beautiful face, and rock hard muscles (with a full eight-pack and a sexy V going into the nether region), who could blame a girl. And his back! The image of perfection! Smooth muscle, stunning dragon tattoo, and the best backside on this side of the universe. Not to mention all of his other tattoos. One of an arrow on his Achilles Heel, a SPQR tattoo on his right forearm, and an Omega tattoo over his heart. What girl didn't want him?

Carrie picked at her hardly edible meatloaf, as the half-god otherwise known as Percy slid into the bench next to her. He had always brought some sort of healthy lunch from home with him everyday. Today he had a salad with arugula, carrots, cucumbers, and blue cheese. And he also had spaghetti and meatballs, which smelled delicious.

"Damn Percy, I always wonder how you make such healthy food smell so good." That was John, Percy's goalie and fullback.

"I have a feeling he was blessed by some god or something," Molly, the middle distance swimmer. "But I doubt any god would ever want to bless Percy," shooting Percy a smirk that they always shared when they'd talk about weird things. It honestly left me extremely jealous, but knew Molly would never go for Percy. She was two years his younger and dating Nathaniel, Percy's left winger in their 3-4-3 formation and their backstroker on the 200 and 400 Medley Relay, plus they acted like brother and sister **(A.N. in law…. ;))**.

"Shut up Molly, all the gods would love me," Percy smirked, sending my heart into cardiac arrest. Molly just stuck her tongue out at him, leaving Percy no option other than return the favor. After a little (five minutes) glaring contest, he asked us to come over that afternoon, to which all but Molly replied with a yes, the sophomore saying she was going to see The Imitation Game with Nathaniel, cause her boyfriend was a total history freak and she really like Sherlock.

Carrie waved goodbye to her mom after she dropped her off at the Blofis residence. She knocked on the door, but after a minute of waiting, no one opened. She looked around for a key hiding place, but found none.

"You looking to get in?" Startled, Carrie jumped around to see a punk looking girl with a Green Day t-shirt on and blue highlights in her jet black hair. _The same color as Percy's_, Carrie noted silently. She was holding out a key. "I'm Thalia, Percy's cousin." Carrie nodded slightly. At least it wasn't a creepy dude coming to rape her.

"Yeah, he invited some of his friends over tonight, but I knocked and nothing came to the door."

"I believe he is probably a bit preoccupied."

"Oh, is he home though?"

"Yeah, I talked to him a few minutes ago." Thalia stuck the key in and opened the door to the one sight I thought I'd never see.

There he was, Percy Jackson, in all of his shirtless glory, pining some slutty blonde to a wall, making out like the world was ending. She had her left hand in his hair, while her right was lost in between the two. She was left in nothing but short jeans and a lacy white bra. Meanwhile Percy was in his A&amp;F dark blue jeans, and no shirt. His Eastern Dragon tattoo was prominent on his muscular back. His hands were on her waist, unbuttoning her shorts.

"What. The. Fuck." Carrie turned to see John and their other friends Tom **(&amp; Jerry)**, Jenna **(Marbles)**, Tyler **(Oakley)**, Hannah **(Hart) **and Taylor **(Swift)**. All their mouths were open, and gaping. She turned to see Thalia just quietly gagging.

The couple immediately turned around, with Percy sheepishly smiling, and the blonde bimbo looking flustered. Percy's belt was unbuckled and the slut's short's button was undone. Percy had a few hickeys on his neck, while the blonde had a hickey on her shoulder.

"Gods above, Annabeth, what happened to the little girl I found in Virginia?" Thalia questioned the blonde slut, now known as Annabeth.

Annabeth blushed, "Not all of us can look 15 for eternity, Thals."

"True dat, true dat. Now both of you, go put some clothes on." And with that, the duo disappeared further into the house. Thalia clapped her hands, loudly, "Now, how about some refreshments?"

Ten minutes later Percy and Annabeth entered the room. Annabeth was wearing one of Percy's flannels, while Percy was wearing an Under Armor ™ compression shirt, which nicely showed off his pectorals and abdominals. Annabeth was being carried bridal style by Percy, and while it flaunted his biceps, Carrie still despised the fact of Annabeth being carried by Percy. That should be her, not some blonde whore!

"So, whose up for some truth or dare?"


	2. Carrie, Part II

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.**

"Carrie," Tyler asked, "truth or dare?" The game had been going on for nearly ten minutes, and it was finally Carrie's turn.

"Dare," responded Carrie. She was really hoping her friend would help her out by asking her to kiss Percy, but she got no such luck.

"I dare you to get every single different type of soda in Percy's fridge, mix them up, chug them, and then run around the room."

Carrie sighed. Of course Tyler would do something like that. She sighed and walked to the kitchen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Five minutes and one throw-up later, Carrie was back at her seat, glaring at Tyler, who was whistling innocently. I am going to get that bastard, she thought. But first, she needed to figure out this "Anniebell" who was sitting on Percy's lap, her head using Percy's large chest as a pillow. "Annabeth, truth or dare?" Carrie tried to act as politely as possible, but on the inside she was burning with rage.

"Truth," Annabeth said after a long stare at Carrie. Annabeth's unnerving grey eyes seemed to peer through Carrie's soul, but she managed to stay strong.

Carrie smiled, that was exactly what she wanted. "Are you a virgin?" Annabeth blushed, and Carrie realized she had taken the entire room off-guard. Percy was staring at Annabeth, a look of fear written across his face. If Anniebell provide the right answer, Carrie knew Percy would break up with the blonde.

"No."

That was the word Carrie had looked for! She watched the couple with a look of faked shock and horror. She waited for Percy to break up with her. Any second now! But Percy just sat there with a shocked expression, like he couldn't believe Annabeth had actually said that.

"Annabeth!" Percy exclaimed. Carrie grinned, unable to restrain herself. "I can't believe you told them that! It really isn't information to told to the world!" Carrie stopped grinning. What was going on?

"Percy, you can't expect them to never find out.". Oh my god, Carrie thought! This bitch had had sex with Percy! In some ways, it was expected. If Carrie was dating Percy, she wouldn't have remained pure if she could have Percy, but Percy was so oblivious, that it seemed impossible he would lose his virginity before marriage. Then again, Percy and Annabeth's makeout session earlier was enough to prove that their relationship was physical, and Annabeth probably only dated Percy for the fun and his looks. She smiled. She probably knew more about Percy than his bitchy soon-to-be ex. That was her plan. To make Percy realize that Carrie was a more knowing and sympathetic girlfriend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An hour into the party, and the gang was playing Call of Duty, at which both Percy and Annabeth were amazing at. Carrie learned that Annabeth was extremely smart, and also that Annabeth had been dating Percy for 2 years. Annabeth would do anything with Percy except break up with him. So now Carrie had a bigger task at hand. She soon felt the urge to use the restroom, and excused herself. She had been to Percy's house a few times and thus she knew where the bathroom was. The closest was upstairs, so that was where she headed. As she walked up the carpeted steps, looked down upon the game of Call of Duty, and sighed. Percy looked so handsome, sitting there laughing.

Upon exiting the loo, Carrie found herself staring at the door to Percy's room, which was slightly ajar. Although she never felt like the type of person to snoop, she opened the door. Inside was not what she expected. There was a queen bed with blue, seagreen, and gray sheets neatly folded. On top of the bed was a backpack with the initials AWC. In the corner of the room was a desk with a wall full of blueprints around it and books and pencils and blueprints. Curious, Carrie looked at the blueprints. They were magnificent! The buildings ranged from classical to modern, and were so detailed Carrie had no reason to believe they were not professional. Then something caught her eye. On the top right hand corner was a signature. Annabeth Chase. Holy shit! Annabeth designed these buildings! And there were so many, almost as if- no, they couldn't! She looked around for a sign of confirmation. She could look in the dresser, but Carrie wasn't that kind of girl. Then she spotted the backpack. Bingo! Carrie walked over to the bed, pulled the backpack towards herself, unzipped the front pocket, and began to look through the contents. Finally, after a minute of digging, she found Annabeth's address in her AP Japanese History textbook.

1927 East 7th and Pitt

East Village, Manhattan

New York, New York

That was Percy's address! And judging from the amount of stuff that was totally non-Percy in the room, she guessed that Annabeth lived in the same room and slept in the same bed. The thought was terrifying to Carrie.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Carrie finally made it back downstairs, she had a lot of questions. She walked into the living room and sat back in her spot.

"Annabeth," she began. "Where do you live?"

Immediately the blonde's eyes focused on her, and Carrie once again felt as if Annabeth knew what she had done. "Why do you ask?" Her tone was not accusatory, so Carrie breathed a small internal sigh of relief.

"I was just wondering, we really hadn't heard of you before."

"I live here with Percy." And with that, many gasps were heard. Thalia just rolled her eyes, and leaned back in her chair.

"Why?" That was Hannah, who had wanted Percy and Carrie to get together, but Carrie felt as if it was only to make Percy, who had felt down since he had arrived back at school two months ago. He had had more happiness when the football team started to win games and the swim team got underway, but he was still not the happy-go-lucky guy they were used to. Percy had stopped Georgina from bullying Hannah on the first day of his Freshman year, and ever since they had become instant friends. Hannah always wanted what was best for Percy, and vise-versa. Carrie had a feeling Hannah was actually really happy Percy was with Annabeth.

"Well, I guess were both happier when we're with each other. I can't go to school with him-"

"Because she's a Wise Girl." (which, Carrie had learned, was Percy's pet name for Annabeth)

"Shut up Percy. As I was saying," cue a pointed glare at Percy. "I skipped two grades and I am Freshman in college (by the way, I am making Annabeth a year younger than Percy. Percy made it to camp at twelve, but Annabeth was eleven), but my mother managed to allow me to stay at Percy's for my Freshman year. I still have a tough schedule, 'cause I go to Cornell, which isn't totally convenient. But we manage to workWith that she smiled up at Percy, who had been smiling down at her throughout her speech. Then they both shared a small kiss, at which Thalia screamed something about her eyes burning. They pulled apart, laughing, and Percy scooted Annabeth off his lap, and started towards Thalia.

"Perseus Jackson, don't you dare!"

"What shouldn't I dare to do?"

"No, stop moving towa-oh gods! Stop tickling me! Stop!" The sight was truly on to behold. Perseus Jackson, bad boy of Goode High, football and soccer captain, was tickling the punk, anti-boy, Thalia. After a while he stopped, and picked her up. He brought her to the couch he was sharing with Annabeth, and sat down with the punk girl in his lap and the genius blonde resting her head on his shoulder. It was at that moment, with Percy probably the happiest he had ever been in front of Carrie, that she decided that she would be okay with Percy dating Annabeth. And as the night went on, Carrie learned to respect Annabeth, which gave her hope they could one day become friends.

A/N: I hoped y'all enjoyed that. I had a great time writing. I might post a LotR story and maybe PJO-LotR crossover, who knows!

Anyway, thanks for reading!

Lover Boi


	3. AN

**A/N: Here we are again. Another abandoned project and another A/N. Here's the deal - school started August 18th, and ninth grade means getting my head out of my ass and into a good college. That means updates will be monthly, if at all. The main reason is that I have too many ideas, rather than too much school. And these ideas depend heavily on world building. This leads to me just writing in my own world. And my writing style reflects this (Project 12B and Injustice), as I am expecting my readers to know what I'm talking about. I recently had a comment on this for my story Injustice: the Tear. It was about Annabeth's cursing and how it didn't really fit. Honestly, my first thought was: "milk-drinker". But then I thought about as I was tracking down Uruks in Mordor, and I realized that the tension really wasn't there in the story for cursing to be acceptable. In my mind, the cuss word was totally justified, but it didn't translate into words on paper. This is why I'm deleting my stories and going through with this new plan. **

**Here it is - my big idea for the coming few months. I will work on perfecting a series of one-shots (which will all be released at once), all different stories, and on my profile I'll have a poll on which one-shot you want me to make into a story This story will be heavily edited and beta-ed and proofread and tweaked. It will be amazing. Trust me. The one-shots will be as emerging as possible (imagine trailers for a movie) so you can choose which ones you want. I have a few of the ones I want to do listed out for you now, as a sneak peak:**

**Fantasy: elves, dwarves, dragons, orcs, swords, castles, princes and princesses, battles, etc. **

**Space: empires, super cool armor, starships, strange worlds, aliens, lasers, etc. (Project 12B 2.0)**

**18th Century world: duels, horseback rides, Pride and Prejudice, revolutions, muskets, etc. **

**Industrial Revolution: steampunk, airships, trains, coal, etc. **

**Secret Agents: deception, poison, martial arts, etc. **

**1920s: jazz, prohibition, streetcars, NOLA, Los Angeles, New York, Chicago, cigars, liquor**

**1930-40s: War, Facism, anti-semitism, power, depression, race, war, war, war, Elvis**

**1950s: Rock 'n' Roll, American dream, Korea, Elvis**

**Veitnam: Vietnam, PTSD, Iran, oil, recession, inflation, rock, Beatles, Rolling Stones**

**Modern-day college: whip, quan, Nae-Nae (I can't believe I wrote that), EDM, party drugs, sex, sleeping-in, drama**

**Modern-day High School: High School**

**Medieval Era (realistic): knights, castles, crusades, religion, princesses**

**Ancient Greece: City-States, Persia, Hoplites, triremes, democracy**

**Ancient Rome: War, slavery, republic, empire, kingdom, sac of Rome, prosperity**

**That's all for now. If you have ideas let me know! Also, just initially, if you really like an idea, review and tell me. Also, if you hate an idea, review and let me know. I'll make another A/N on what I feel I need to improve in my writing and what my strengths are. Thanks for bearing through this! The series will be out before Christmas! XD! Sorry, but I'm lazy af. **

**P.S. I might do two stories - one T and one M (not like FF)**

**Thanks for reading, and don't forget to give me feedback! **

**Striving to provide southern hospitality to all,**

**LoverBoi (yes, I'm a guy)**


	4. AN 2

Ladies and Gents, I am sorry to inform you that this will be my last post. I know I've said this before, but I honestly cannot keep up the inspiration to do more than two chapters in a story. I don't feel like going into too much detail as to why, but I can say for one that it is because I am so tired. I can't make myself go to bed at night without watching four hours of Netflix or reading a FanFiction story or listening to music for hours on end. I just can't. And my concentration and memory backs that up. I can't be inspired or determined to do something after I've started it. Like organizing my room, my notes, completing a FanFiction, or simply just reading a page of a book. I really would like to say that I've read a book in the past year, but I honestly have not.

The Internet is a flood of information – most of it useless – and I also have all the knowledge I'm gaining in school, which is necessary. Combining those two things is creating a backflow of knowledge, causing me to forget necessary things and remember other things – like the name of my favorite YouTuber or how many videos he's made. I'm so exhausted and overflowed with knowledge that I have no clue if this will turn out good or not. I just wrote "other" like "over" and I am falling asleep as I read this. To top all of this off, I'm getting a gaming computer for Christmas, which means I'll be glued to the screen for hours on end.

I know there have been some of you who have stood by and read all my barely-started stories, and for that I thank you. I just can't go on with this. FanFiction has consumed my life, and as much as I love some stories, there are times at night when I'm just subconsciously scrolling through new stories – most of which are just junk. I can't even read a story without getting an idea that'll consume my mind until I write it down and then I just don't care about it anymore.

Real quickly, I would like to answer an unanswered question which I've been meaning to put in an **A/N** at the end of the next chapter of _Neptune_ (which I got only 200 words into before I got bored). To **norealaccount01242002** I say this – Will was not the bad guy in _Neptune_, in fact, he was the hero.

**TOO LAZY TO MAKE A COOL LINE BREAK**

I just read my last A/N. And now I'm inspired again. This is honestly a minute after writing this top part. **FML**.

I don't want to stop. I don't want to just forget about writing FanFiction. If anything, I want to stop reading it. I don't know anymore. In about two months I'll probably be writing another of these, with a boatload of half-finished projects sitting on my fancy new laptop as I head off to Washington D.C. for a class trip as my eyes roll out of my head because I haven't turned them away from a computer screen in two months. And then I'll get inspired again. I don't know.

I've set my mind to something now (and I'll stop setting my mind to it at 11:00 as I start wanting to write again). I'll try and do my one-shot series idea. Actually, screw that. As Master Yoda once said, _"Try not. Do, or do not. There is no try."_ So Master Yoda, I swear to you – I'll do it. By the God I don't believe in, I'll do it. Not just for you, or my followers, but for myself. I'll set a schedule for my days, I'll do my homework and study, I'll write, I'll read, I'll play video games, I'll watch Netflix! By **DARWIN** I'll do it!

Peace out, Homies.


End file.
